sims3anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniella Martinez
Daniella (Dani) Martinez (nèe Wilson) is one of the main characters in Anon. She is the cousin of Chelsea Martinez and the wife of Hunter Martinez. Looks & Personality Dani experiences many changes throughout Anon. In Season 1, Dani is your typical "punk/rocker" chick with a short choppy hairstyle. She goes through many different hair dyes with blonde being her natural hair colour. She tends to highlight her hair with crazy colours. She used to wear very "rock"-ish style clothing such as jack daniels top with shorts and sneakers. She was known for her facial piercings as it used to make her unique along with her sassy attitude. She gets rid of her piercings some time soon and that's when we experience the changes of Daniella Wilson. old dani.png|The Dani we all know. xD Danii.png|Crazy Dani Chelsea & dani.png| ∞ Best Friends ∞ Dani.png|The Bride Daniella.png|"what happened to dani" Hunter's wedd.png|♥♥♥♥ In Season 6, (staying with her short hair) she has short, neat brown hair. Her style of clothing matures along with her age as well. There have been theories that Dani changes due to Hunter however, the truth is still not known. Dani's personality is definitely "Dani". xD She is outgoing, bubbly, feisty, mean spirited but is also one of the nicest girls to appear on the series as she is loyal and friendly. She's not afraid to speak out loud and is often humorous at times with cursive language. Teenage Life Teenage Dani aka "The Old Dani" is defintely one of the most memorable characters on the show. Dani comes from a troubled family background so this may explain why she's always at Chelsea's house and eventually 'lived' there for some time. Dani's mother is Ms. Brooke who is well known and an older sister; Brooke who is a stripper. Dani barely mentions her father so not much is known about him. Dani and Chelsea are best friends; Dani will ALWAYS have Chelsea's back. She constantly looks out for her and will do anything to make sure her cousin is not hurt. She also tends to joke around with Chelsea with a lot of things such as sexual life etc. & this makes their friendship even stronger. Dani's presence is nor appreciated or disappreciated, where ever Cheslea goes; Dani goes. But, Angela loves Dani and welcomes her with open arms despite when Angela once indirectly said that Dani looks like a 'hooker'. Dan (uncle) sometimes does get 'put off' with her presence simply due to her attitude as he doesn't want it to rub off on Chelsea. Daniella is also very violent when she wants to be, she beat up Lily because Lily was stalking Chelsea. Dani has two main relationships as a teenager: Ian Weston & Hunter Martinez; both were very brief. She meets Ian through Chelsea & Kyle's relationship and Ian first fancies Amanda but then his eyes were all on Dani. They get together at the end of Season 3 for a brief amount of time but then break up in Season 4 as Ian found someone else. Dani then tends to visit Chelsea & Tucker's house a lot to see Hunter, we know she has 'something' for Hunter as she gets very envious when she finds about Janelle. (seeing Hunter for a small amount of time) Gradually, Hunter & Dani get together and she falls pregnant as a teen, with Hunter's baby. Once she tells Hunter, Hunter was at first hesitant but then steps up to the mark to be a Dad. This was the start of a troublesomed life for Dani where she experiences many changes and the struggles of life. Adult Life Daniella Martinez now has two lovely children; Jaxon and Miranda Martinez both being with Hunter. Dani & Hunter break up due to difficulties with Jaxon; he was a troublesomed child and they were both having different views on how they should handle him. This is why Dani and Jaxon have a very strained mother-son relationship. Dani gets along with Miranda and loves both of her children. She lives seperately from Hunter, Jaxon and Miranda but does visit occasionally to see her children. Dani visits Ian Weston who has a child of his own and they were both 'seeing' each other. Ian appreciates Dani because all Dani has to do is be herself. One day, Dani & the children threw an 'appreciation' party for Hunter for all the things he does and at the end of the day, Hunter and Dani basically get back together. Hunter proposes to her at the end of Season 6 with a not-so-nice proposal (hahah). They both get married in the first episode of season 7 however, her relationship with Jaxon is still very strained. Dani still remains close with Chelsea but not as close as they were as they both have responsibilities to take care of. This is a story in progression.